New Guy in the Universe
by KillerKaung
Summary: Vladimir 'Vlad' Boris is from Real Earth, he was about to commit suicide from depression, when Alexander Kotch Archer A.K.A Alex the Multidimensional Vampire God intervine. Alex give Vlad a second chance to live by giving superpower and throw him into Young Justice Universe. Too bad Vlad wasn't a big fans of DC, especially Superman. (A bit crossover with my other story)


Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **(A bit crossover with my other story called "My Life as a Multidimensional Vampire God")**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:** Vladimir 'Vlad' Boris (Владимир Борис)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 22

 **Race:** Human [Former], Metahuman/Mutant (Russian American)

 **Height:** 6' 6" (Human form), 7' 6" (When he increases his size in Organic Adamantium form)

 **Weight:** 285 lb (Human form), 685 lb (Regular organic Adamantium form), 1,500 lb (When he increases his mass in organic Adamantium form)

 **Eyes Colour:** Gray (Human form), Steel Gray (Organic Adamantium form)

 **Hair Colour:** Salt and Pepper (Human form), Steel Gray (Organic Adamantium form)

 **Skin Colour:** Pale White (Human form), Steel Gray (Organic Adamantium form)

 **Aliases:** Steel Body, Metal Man

 **Alter Egos:** none

 **Place of Birth:** Annapolis, Maryland (Real Earth)

 **Powers and Abilities:**

Adamantium Mimicry (At will or automatically) (Can also increase his size and mass)

Enhance Strength (Human form)

Superhuman Strength (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Absolute Strength (Only in rage mode)

Enhance Stamina (Human form)

Absolute Stamina (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Photokinetic Vision

Enhance Speed

Flight

Longevity (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Healing Factor

Enhance Reflexes

Enhance Vision

Enhance Hearing

Enhance Smell

Magic Negation (Not physical Magic such as lighting, fire, ice, etc.) (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Self-Sufficiency (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Contaminant Immunity (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Pain Suppression (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Disease Immunity (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Electrical Immunity (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Superhuman Durability/Invulnerability (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Superhuman Endurance (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Oxygen Independence (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Thermal Resistance (Only in organic Adamantium form)

Mix Martial Art

Pro Wrestling Styles (Usually Powerhouse Style)

 **Description:** Even with superpowers he doesn't like using his power. He rather used weapons such as guns to fight his enemies. Always wear full black tactical armor for mission. Weapons of choice are, custom built 50. cal triple barrel minigun, four 500 S &W Magnum revolvers, two Glock 22 with tranquilizer bullets, lethal grenades, tactical grenades, C4s, claymores, six hunting knives, and wrist mounted plasma blades. Only use his abilities when it came to as a last resort. He Hate flying.

 **Alignment:** Good

 **X-**

 _ **Real Earth Universe**_

Vlad was a troubled kid, even when his parents are very strict high school teachers. Always stealing, failing classes, getting into fights, and getting suspended from school, but somehow manage to graduate from high school and went to Texas A&M University. At the University, all he did was party, getting high, and drunk. Two years later he drop out of College, and went into MMA and WWE tryout, on off days he also take guns and some melee weapons training some military veterans. Things were going well for Vlad until he killed two of his rivals in a practice, by beating them to death while he was consumed by his rage.

Vlad was charged with First Degree Murder, and sentenced to life in prison,on the same day his family disowned him. That when he fallen into depression and try to kill himself. Before he could break his own neck he was teleported into some kind of sitting on the chair in the Victorian style conference room, with no windows or doors.

 **Alex Meeting Room**

At the end of the table, there was a man in black business suit sitting on throne like chair. What make Vlad surprise was the man look just like him, except for evenly split black and white hair and red eyes.

"Who the fuck are you? And I do I get here?" Vlad demand the man as he suddenly stand up, knocking over the chair.

"Chill bro." said the man, with a carefree voice. "No need to get all violence." Then then the man spread his arms exaggeratedly, "As for who I am, I am you. But I am a God from different dimension."

"I don't believe you." said Vlad.

"That's fine, you don't have to believe me." reply the man as he get up and walk around the table.

"But you will be after this." said the man and suddenly disappear. Next thing Vlad know be he was slammed into the wall making his vision blurred. When his eyes focus again, he saw the same man holding him up in the air from his throat with one hand. Vlad desperately try to get the man hand of him but couldn't.

"Do you believe me now, or do I have to prove you more?" asked the man.

"Yes." Vlad rasp out.

"Good." said the man and drop Vlad. "And by the way call me Alex."

"What do you want from me?" asked Vlad as he laid against the wall and try to regain control of his breath.

"Nothing really." said Alex, shrugging his shoulders. "Just giving you a second chance, since I can't bare to watch my other self destroy his own life."

"I don't need a second chance, I no longer wish to live!" yell Vlad, as he get back on his feet.

"Well, that's too bad," said Alex and shoot out red mystic lighting at Vlad. "I wasn't giving you a choice."

"ARRRRRRRRRRR!" Vlad scream in pain as Alex continuously electrocute him, and throw him into the red portal that open up behind Vlad.

"Good luck in your new life, with new power!" Alex shout after Vlad with cheering voice, as the portal close off.

 **X-**

 _ **Young Justice Universe**_

 **Cadmus**

 **July 5, 00:15 EDT**

"Project Blockbuster will allow me to restore order to Cadmus."

Drinking the chemical, Desmond's body started to transformed rapidly, his body stated grow larger, as he exploded out of his cloths. His eyes turned blood red, and his skin tore apart revealing a gray with red lines form of muscle, leaving only loose torn strips of his original flesh hanging from his face and shoulders.

With a savage roar Desmond stand up in full height, towering over the heros by at least by 5 feet, it was clear that Dr. Desmond was gone leaving behind only Blockbuster.

Without hesitation, Superboy charged at Blockbuster, landing a few good punches on the monster, before being swatted away. Snearling Superboy leapt into the air intending to slam down on top of the monster. But Blockbuster leaped into the air and grabbed hold of Superboy and sent both of them crashing through the ceiling, all the way up through street level floor.

"That's one way to bust through the ceiling." said Robin, firing a grappling gun to the hole.

"You think lab coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash, grabbing hold of Robin, as Robin grappled them upward.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." said Aqualad.

When they reached the top, they found Superboy in Blockbuster's grip. Their arrival didn't go unnoticed as the Blockbuster threw Superboy at Aqualad, sending them flying.

Kid Flash and Robin rushed back to help them get back up. Blockbuster and young heroes face each other for round two.

Just then, something crashed through the ceiling and land between the teenage heroes and the Blockbuster. First they thought is was some kind of cyborg or android because of the metallic skin, but it wasn't the case. It was definitely a living thing as it get back on its feet. Now they can finally see how it look like. It had shape of a bodybuilder type man and at least seven and a half feet tall. And the man is wearing a tight black muscle shirt with brown cargo pants and black combat boots. What interest them the most was his metallic skin, at first they thought he was wearing some kind of armor underneath, but it move like a flesh.

"Where the hell am I?" the man demand the young heroes since he was facing their direction the whole time.

"Am, sir." said Kid Flash as he point at Blockbuster behind the Metal Man. "You might want to look behind you."

"Huh?" said the man and turn to look, only to be backhanded by Blockbuster as he flew into the pillar and collapse on top of him.

"Back to Plan A then." said KF, and Young Justice charge at Blockbuster, who returned with a roared and charged at them.

Kid Flash speed towards Blockbuster, sliding between the legs as the monster try to crush KF with his fist. Distracted by the speedster, Blockbuster was open for Aqualad and Superboy to attack, taking a solid combine punch to the face from the two super strong teens, Blockbuster reeled back, and fall over Kid Flash, who had taken a crouching position behind him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash smirked.

Blockbuster rolled onto his feet, only to find Superboy standing in front of him in a grappling stance. Taking the invitation, Blockbuster lunged at Superboy, and slammed him into a pillar.

Superboy fought to escape the monster's grip, by punching at Blockbuster's face, only for the monster to punch him further into the pillar, leaving him dazed. Blockbuster pull his fist back for another hit, when a whip made out of water to wrap around his fist. Using the Blockbuster momentum, Aqualad pulled himself towards Blockbuster, slamming his knee into his face, and kicked off the back of the monster's shoulders. Using the pillar as a brace, Aqualad kicked off from the column, and transformed his water into a mace. But before he could bring it down on the monster, Blockbuster grabbed him out of midair and slammed him into the ground.

Tossing Superboy away, Blockbuster lift his foot to crush Aqualad, when the rubble that buried the Metal Man exploded outward as the Metal Man flew into Blockbuster, tackling him into another pillar.

"I am going to fucking kill you, you ugly son of a bitch!" roared the Metal Man as he brutally punched the Blockbuster. Robin notice that the man wasn't randomly throwing powerful punches like Superboy, but precise and deadly punches that target the body pressure point. Even if that technique was used between two regular human, it with either incapacitate or out right kill each other.

Blockbuster try to fight back, but his attacks were either countered or just shrugged of as if was nothing. Just then Metal Man counter the counter punch from Blockbuster by grabbing his arm and throw Blockbuster into the last two pillars.

"Guys!" called Robin as he look at the highlighted key support pillars, on his wrist mounted holographic display. "We got to get out of here now, the whole place is falling apart!" And four young heroes take of running, as soon as they reach outside the whole building collapsed.

"Will the metal dude be alright?" asked Kid Flash as they wait for smoke to disappear.

"I doubt that we will need to worry about him." answered Aqualad.

Soon when the smoke clear, they saw the Metal Man first since the moonlight bounced off his metal skin, shining like a beacon. They were about to go over there to check on him, they suddenly stop on their track when the saw what the Metal Man was doing to Blockbuster.

Metal Man had Blockbuster in headlock as Blockbuster clumsily clawed his metal arms. He was just about to break Blockbuster neck when Robin intervene.

"Wow! Metal dude, stop! Don't kill him!" Robin yell at Metal Man to stop him from killing Blockbuster.

Metal Man stop but still had a hard grip on Blockbuster neck as he look at Robin. "Give a good reason, why I shouldn't kill this abomination?" he asked.

"Because we are heroes?" said Kid Flash hopefully.

A few seconds later Metal Man answered, "To bad, I am no hero." And was about to continue twisting Blockbuster's neck when Superman and the rest of the Justice League arrived at the scene.

 _ **Vlad's Point of View**_

Just when I was about to kill whatever was this thing was, the boy scout and the rest of his social club arrived. I know I can still kill this thing but I don't want to test my luck fighting the whole League.

"Superman." I sneered as I released the unconscious abomination from my grip and walk toward the boy scout. "I see that you're still wearing an underwear outside."

"What?" asked Superman, looking confused. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Real man of steel." I answered with cockiness in my voice, as I got just a foot away from him and look down at Superman, sizing him down. At that moment thing could have gone either way, if the kid with water ability didn't intervene.

"Sir, he is one of the good guy. He help us defeat Blockbuster." said the water kid to Superman.

"So that was the Blockbuster." I muttered to myself, just when Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and another Green Lantern arrived on the green platform. Batman walk up next to Superman just as the Flash arrived next to Batman. I back away giving some distance between me and the League, as Superboy walk up to Superman and show his tored 'S' symbol on his chest, causing the Superman's eyes to widen in shock. Superboy smiled slightly but it soon fell when the Superman scowl.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned.

"He doesn't like being called 'it'" Kid Flash whispered.

"I'm Superman's clone" Superboy declared, shocking the League, and that confirmed that I am stuck in the Young Justice Universe.

'Great!' I thought as I facepalm myself, making a loud metal clashing metal sound. Since I had never read or watch about the Young Justice Universe, I have no idea what will happened next, and I think it is probably for the best.

The Batman look between me, Superman's clone, and the Young Justice. "Start talking." the Bat demand.

As the teenage heroes were getting chewed out by their mentors, some of the League take Blockbuster somewhere to be lockup, while some take me to different place to interrogate me, I bet it was the Watchtower. I didn't change back into my human form to make the League feel puny around me, or to make me feel big.

 **X-**

 **Time Skip**

 **At the Watchtower**

So right now I am sitting on a metal chair that can support my weight with a metal table in a solid metal room, that was made hold people that is close enough to Superman level.

God know how long later, Batman came in with Martian Manhunter behind him, probably as a lie detector. But I don't think he will be able to read my mind since I am in the Adamantium form.

"Alright before we got into this interrogation thing, let me introduce myself." I said as I put my hands on the table and shirk back into my human form but leave my brain part in solid Adamantium form. "My name is Vladimir Boris but call me Vlad, and I am not from your Universe." Dropping the elephant in the room.

"Then how do you get here, and what are your intentions?" asked the Bat.

"Blame my counterpart for throwing me into your universe." They look at me confused.

"The God version of me from different universe threw me into yours." I elaborate.

"Why?"

"Well, he said he is giving me a second chance to live, since I was about to commit suicide from depression."

"Why were you depressed?"

"Sorry, not sharing that personal information." Batman scowl at that.

"What were you doing at Cadmus?"

"That where the portal open and throw me out into the middle of the fight."

"How do you know about us?"

"Other me give me a basics information about this universe." That was a complete bullshit, I am not about to tell him, that they are just bunch of comic and cartoon characters in my universe.

Without another word, Batman and Martian Manhunter left the room, leaving me in the room alone again.

 **X-**

 _ **3rd Person View**_

 **Meeting Hall**

 **With founding member of Justice League**

As soon as Batman and Martian Manhunter arrived the meeting room, the discussion about Vlad started.

"So we are dealing with another super metahuman being from different." said Flash.

"And he haven't been hostile to any yet." Green Arrow put his comment.

"Except to Superman," said Shazam. "Have you seen how he got into Superman face as soon as we arrived."

"Do you know what kind of metal is he made out off?" Hawkgirl asked the Green Latin .

"The ring doesn't know what kind of metal is he made out off. Only information I got was it is organic metal that is dense and durable enough to be nearly or out right indestructible." answered John Stewart the Green Lantern.

"That's unsettling." Aquaman comment.

"Were you able get anything out of him, is he tell the truth?" Superman asked Martian Manhunter.

"I do not know." reply Martian Manhunter. "I couldn't read his mind, it was like a solid block of metal."

"But his story is way too bizarre to be lie." said Hal Jordan the other Green Lantern.

"What do you think Batman?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He know too much about us, and I don't like that. He is hiding something and we can't let him go and leave him unchecked." said Batman scowling harder.

"What are we going to do, lock him up?" asked Hawkman.

"No, that will make more problems than solving it." said Dr. Fate.

"Why don't we make a deal that he can't refuses?" said Captain Atoms. And the Justice League listen to his idea.

 **X-**

 **Time Skip**

 **Mount Justice**

 **July 8, 08:04 EDT**

That morning Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad in their civilian clothes stood before their mentors, as well as Black Canary, and Red Tornado, while some other Leaguers were working on the equipment.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman explained, to the Young heroes. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight."

Batman turn around and scowled at the kids. "You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." the Batman confirmed.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff" Flash explained, pointing to the lightning bolt symbol on his chest. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." said Aquaman. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." said Batman.

"Cool…wait six?" Robin asked.

Hearing a footsteps the teens turn around and see the Martian Manhunter entering with a young green skinned redhead girl.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi." she said nervously, and waved at her new teammates.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash whispered to Robin.

"Uh, welcome aboard" he said cheerfully, walking over to her. "I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, and Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." said Miss Martian.

Everyone except Superboy walked over to introduce themselves.

Noticing Superboy discomfort, Robin call out, "Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M."

When he walked over, Miss Martian's shirt changed from white and red too black and red to match Superboy's.

"I like your shirt." she blushed.

Superboy returned the smile, and Robin smirk and own elbowed him in the ribs, as KF speed over to Superboy right side and put his arm over his shoulder, smiling at him.

"You said six members." said Aqualad, looking at the new team. "Where is our final member?"

As on cue, the Zeta Tube fleshed up and the female computer voice announced, " _Recognize Steel Body, B27_. "

From the Zeta Tube, a tall young Russian American man with messy salt and pepper hair, who is wearing white V-neck shirt that is tucked inside the bark blue slim fit jeans, spiked leather belt with steel skull, black leather lace up Gothic Punk Combat boots, biker leather jacket, and black fingerless leather gloves.

"Sup kiddos, remember me?"


End file.
